School Fundraiser
by AyanoTheTsundereQueen
Summary: All the clubs at Nanamori middle school must take part in a school fudraiser for charity; even the amusement club but what will they do? It's Ayano's job to make sure they don't misbehave, but can she trust them to make a reasonable activity?


"Toshino Kyouko!" The door to the Amusement club flung open and Ayano stormed into the room. "We are having a school fundraiser and all the clubs must participate. Since I Student council President Sugiura Ayano made the Amusment club formal, you need to make an activity to raise money."

"Boo" Kyouko pouted, Yui then smacked her on the head. "What was that for?" Kyouko complained.

"Be nice. The fact is that Ayano turned our club formal, so you should be grateful to her." Yui scolded Kyouko. "So Ayano what sort of activity should we do?"

"Well most clubs are doing something carnival related with relation to their own club." Ayano responded then turned to Kyouko. "I'm trusting you to come up with something respectful." Ayano stated with a light blush.

Kyouko stood up and walk towards Ayano stoping a meter short. "Don't worry I, super sexy commander Kyouko pledges to coordinate an extraordinary activity for the upcoming fundraiser." Kyouko said with a thumbs up pointed at Ayano.

"Don't overdo it" Ayano left red in the face and with a slight grin.

"So what's the plan "super sexy commander Kyouko"" Yui said with emphasis on the nick name.

"I have an idea!" Akari said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Poor Akari the problem with your idea is that we need people to notice our station not pass it"

"That's mean Kyouko" Akari pouted.

"hehe" Kyouko laughed.

"How about an art gallery" Chinatsu suggested.

"No!" everyone shouted.

"Why not"

"Because I already have an idea" Kyouko laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>"Ah, what a relief. I'm finally done with all this paper work now I can go and enjoy the fundraiser." Ayano said to herself. She stood up and begun to stretch her worked body. "I wonder how Kyouko is doing." Ayano ask herself absently. "Well no point wasting today up here time for me to join the others."<p>

Ayano made her way down the flight of stairs and towards the front exit of the building where the clubs were assembled. As she exited the building students of all classes greeted her. Ayano's popularity skyrocketed when she became president: girls greeting her daily, helping her sort papers, and even several love confessions which she denied politely saying she herself was in love. When people heard about Ayano's secret crush they went out of their way to find who it was to no avail.

When Ayano was outside she immediately noticed Kyouko sitting on a stool in front of a stand. The stand was behind kyouko. The sign on top was parallel to Ayano's vision making it impossible to see. Ayano decided to approach Kyouko to see how she was doing, not noticing the sign. When Ayano got closer she noticed Kyouko look a little sad but visibly brightened when she noticed Ayano.

"Hey Ayano-chan done with student council papers?"

"Yep I just finshed so I decided to see how you were doing" Ayano said with a light blush.

"Well Yui was just out here and she was very popular. I've been here for ten minutes but I've haven't gotten any participants yet" Kyouko sounded disappointed.

Ayano started glowing slightly redder. "Well to make your day I'll be your first." Ayano said while pulling out 500 yen and dumping it into an empty jar behind Kyouko. "But it's for charity so think nothing of it"

"I didn't think you'd want to do this activity. It's because I'm here, am I right?" Kyouko said smirking while Ayano's face went tomato red.

"N-n-no it's not." Ayano stuttered.

"I don't believe you" Kyouko smugly responded.

"Well it's true, besides what is this station?" Ayano ask while looking behind Kyouko for clues still not noticing the sign.

"Can't you read?" Kyouko raised her right hand to point to the sign above her. Ayano turned an impossible shade of red when she gazed up.

"A K-KISSING BOOTH!" Ayano shouted. "I trusted you to make a reasonable activity."

'Kyouko's lips are not to be on display' she thought

"I'm sorry I cannot be a part of this. I'm going to get it taken down." She turned to walk away but to be stop be Kyouko grabbing her wrist.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go without a kiss first, you did donate." Ayano looked to the jar to see her 500 yen in there, Panic struck her face.

"It's a gift" Ayano whispered trying to free herself again but getting caught by Kyouko on the other wrist. Kyouko turned Ayano so they faced each other, then brought her hands to Ayano's hips drawing her in close.

"Ayano you have two options to either A, confess your love to me then kiss me in front of all these people or B, I will do something drastic." Kyouko was grinning ear to ear. Ayano look around to see a large crowd surrounding them with cameras and phones out.

"I'm not in love with you Toshino Kyouko." Ayano whispered and her stomach knotted in response to the lie. Kyouko just grinned even more than let Ayano go. Ayano watch in puzzlement as Kyouko reached over the stand and pulled out a megaphone. Kyouko then jumped atop her stool and put the megaphone to her mouth.

"STUDENTS OF NANAMORI WHO HERE WANTS TO KNOW WHO PRESIDENT SUGIURA'S CRUSH IS?" Kyouko shouted threw the megaphone making sure everyone on the school grounds heard. The pleas for the answer rang out threw the school.

"THE PRESIDENT HERSELF JUST TOLD ME THAT SHE WOULD KISS HER CRUSH IF A LOT OF PEOPLE DONATED AT MY STAND."

"With tongue!" a voice that sounded remarkably like Chitose added. The crowd went wild towards the stand. Yui stood prepared with a bin as people lined up to donate. Ayano was flabbergasted by Kyouko's action and the sheer number of people donating just to find out her crush.

"AYANO FRONT AND CENTER!" Kyouko Shouted, and Ayano walk in front of Kyouko. "NOW GO AND TONGUE KISS YOUR CRUSH" Kyouko said smugly.

"But, but, but…" Ayano stumbled over her words. She was on the verge of fainting. She looked around finding all of the audience patiently waiting for Ayano to act. She gazed back to kyouko who was sitting perched atop her stool, and slowing started to move towards her position. When she reached Kyouko's position she moved her hand from her side to behind Kyouko's neck.

"H-how long have you known?" Ayano ask Kyouko.

"Well funny story, Yui told me after you left the one day when you told the club to form an activity for the fundraiser." Kyouko ended with a giggle then moved her hands to Ayano's hips.

"S-so this was all planed?" Ayano ask while moving her other hand behind Kyouko's neck.

"Well to tell you the truth, no. but I was thinking a lot about you after that day and you wouldn't leave my head. So when you came over here when no one visited me at the station; it made me realize how much I care about you. How much warmth you fill me with." Kyouko mumbled with a light blush covering her face.

"Do you really mean that?" Ayano whispered as she tilted her head to meet Kyouko's.

"Every single word" Kyouko said as her and Ayano's lips touched for the very first time. Ayano pulled Kyouko further into the kiss while being completely oblivious to the high pitch screams of joy and terror around them. They ended the kiss when air became necessary, resting their foreheads on each other's. They both started to giggle in bliss afterwards.

"You taste so good. I wish I could taste you every day." After Kyouko said that Ayano turned tomato red and smacked Kyouko on the head.

"Don't say something like that, people will get the wrong idea."

"How do you know I don't mean what they think" Kyouko purred into Ayano's ear. Ayano gasped loudly turning an impossible shade of red.

"And not to brag but I think you enjoy the taste of me on your lips." Ayano started to steam out of her head. "Let's go to my house I don't think anyone is home so you can get more of my taste on your sweet lips." Ayano just froze in place, beat red, and eyes shut thinking about what Kyouko just said.

Kyouko turned to Yui behind the stand. "Hey Yui, I think I broke her."

"Well you definitely broke Chitose." Yui said then pointed to the back of the crowd. At the back of the crowd was Chitose unconscious, and several frightened students painted by blood.

**A/N so my very first fanfic ever published, what do you think? Are there any errors or something I should consider changing? Also thank you for reading, or skimming, or reading just author notes. I plan on writing more for this glorious series and fandom, but do you think I should work on anything story wise?(plot) please review, and thanks once more for your time.**


End file.
